drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddock Mareos
Email: lupaecainisatgmaildotcom Description Age: 18 Place of Origin: Illian Appearance: chocolate brown eyes, black hair, milk chocolate coloured skin (note, mother was Tairen which explains the un-Illianer looks) Distinctive traits: laughter that sounds like a crazy dog barking which has been the source of his nickname Rank: Private Primary Weapon: Does not know how to fight professionally yet, has done just street and bar brawling. Will likely pick up long sword. Secondary Weapon: Likely spear Division: Infantry History It is not easy to be a female sailor, especially when you have gotten yourself pregnant. After being kicked out from her ship, the dark skinned Tairen woman survived to her best ability in Illian's Perfumed Quarters. When the baby was born, she wanted to give him the best possible chances in life. She sneaked into the middle class quarters and left the child to the door of the local Wisdom with his name scribbled on a note before getting back to her beloved sea. Aspasia Mareos, the Wisdom, tried to find adoptive parents for the baby but no one wanted to take little Maddock. Finally she decided to raise the baby herself. When Maddock was 3, someone else got a similar idea and left a baby girl for Aspasia to tend to. Having embraced the role of a mother, the Wisdom didn't even try to give the child away this time. Maddock had exactly the kind of happy childhood that his mother had wished for him, save for the little sister, who was a whiny brat and competitor for their mother's attention. Maybe there were some tolerable moments when Melina was asleep or quiet for a while but it was quite a rare occasion. Maddock knew from a young age that he wanted to be a soldier but Aspasia wasn't going to ever allow it. When the boy started to increasingly get into fights at age of 10, he was apprenticed to a jeweler. His clientele was mostly noble women and it was soon determined that Maddock wasn't meant to handle customer service. Otherwise he enjoyed working under Master Nestor but there was still the nagging feeling that this wasn't all he was meant for. At age of 14 he started getting interested of girls and they took notice of him due to his different looks. Sadly Maddock wasn't much of a charmer and he had little patience for wooing and bearing the annoying chattering that young women tended to do. He discovered that paid women were much less trouble and the Perfumed Quarters was quite a lively place when you wanted a little trouble. And as people rarely forgot him, the result was granted. The rowdy nights out kept him reasonably happy with his life until he turned 18. Mercenaries begun to gather in Illian and his urge to join the military life grew. With the finding of the militia in Perfumed Quarters, brawling was off limits too. The only thing that kept him from joining the Queen's troops was the respect for his mother. It turned out to be good luck when the men of the Black Tower and Band of the Red and militia of Perfumed Quarters of all things ousted the Queen. The knowledge that he had missed such an epic battle gnawed at him. And instead of serving just in Illian, Maddock now had a chance to join an army that worked everywhere in the world. The temptation to enlist grew. His mother approached him very worried as Melina had ran away from home and left a note that she was heading to the White Tower. Maddock had been dimly aware of such stupid plans and remembered thinking that Aspasia should have been more generous with switch. But alas, the little twit was his sister. If their mother couldn't do what was needed to persuade the girl out of her dreams, he would do what a man had to do. They couldn't afford to hire a thief catcher so the logical solution was to ask help from the group that Maddock wanted to join. The Band had scouts and since things were calming down in the city, they could afford to send few men with him. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Infantry